Le secret de Severus Rogue
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Attention, c'est un threesome yaoi. Severus Rogue a des états d’âme et les deux princes de Poudlard n’y sont pas étrangers. Discussion entre un professeur dépressif et le tableau d’un vieux rusé.


Le secret de Severus Rogue

Titre : Le secret de Severus Rogue

Auteur : Emmoirel

Genre : Romance, yaoi, threesome, slash

Couple : SR/HP/DM

Rating : M

Disclaimer : L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling

Résumé : Severus Rogue a des états d'âme et les deux princes de Poudlard n'y sont pas étrangers. Discussion entre un professeur dépressif et le tableau d'un vieux rusé.

Note 1 : Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation threesome homosexuel. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

Note 2 : je sais que j'ai commencé fort avec un threesome, mais ceci est mon 1er lemon. Soyez indulgent s'il vous plait.

* * *

**Juin 2001**

**Trois ans, ça fait trois putains d'années que j'espère et que rien ne vient ! Et ne viendra jamais d'ailleurs, leur visite me l'a confirmé aujourd'hui. Je devrais peut être en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette chienne de vie. Elle ne m'a jamais rien apportée de bon. Les seuls et uniques moments de bonheur que j'ai pu avoir, m'ont été enlevés il y a trois ans. Même si depuis il y a eu ces deux nuits…Si seulement je pouvais oublier. Dire que j'aurais …**

**-Hum, hum…Bonsoir Severus.**

**Le dit Severus qui était plongé dans ses tristes pensées, leva le regard vers le tableau qui venait de le déranger.**

**-Albus. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Vous n'êtes pas chez Minerva ?**

**-Si j'y étais, mais j'ai eu envie de passer vous voir, donc me voilà.**

**-Et bien maintenant que vous m'avez vu, vous pouvez retourner d'où vous venez !**

**-Voyons Severus, je viens vous rendre visite et vous me jetez à la porte ?**

**-Et alors ? Je ne veux voir personne ! Et surtout pas vous !**

**-Mais vous êtes ivre Severus ! Que vous arrive t-il donc pour que vous vous mettiez dans cette état ?**

**-Rien, cela ne vous regarde pas !**

**-Severus, mon cher, je suis votre ami, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Allez, dites moi ce qui ne va pas. Je pourrais peut être vous aider.**

**-Pfff, m'aider ? Vous voulez m'aider ? MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE DE M'AIDER, JE SUIS DANS UNE IMPASSE !!!**

**Après cette tirade, Severus se plongeât dans la contemplation de son verre de whisky pur feu, sans plus faire cas de Dumbledore. Mais le vieux directeur ne se laissa pas démonter.**

**-Severus, s'il vous plait, faites-moi confiance. Même si je ne peux vous aider, je peux au moins vous écouter. Parler vous soulagera un peu.**

**-Bien, puisque vous y tenez tant, je vais vous raconter. Mais vous allez vite déchanter quand vous connaîtrez mon secret. Car il n'est pas bien reluisant, vu de l'extérieur.**

**-Qu'importe votre histoire ou votre secret Severus, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger. Seulement pour vous écouter et peut être si possible vous apporter mon aide.**

**-Soit, alors voilà ce qu'il s'est passé il y a maintenant trois ans. Car c'est là que tout a commencé.**

_Un vendredi soir, au début de l'année scolaire où vous êtes décédé, alors que je faisais ma ronde, j'ai découvert deux élèves qui discutaient près de la serre n°8. Je me suis approché d'eux silencieusement pour les surprendre. Mais c'est moi qui ais été surpris. Car ces élèves n'étaient pas n'importe lesquels, il s'agissait de Draco Malefoy et de Harry Potter. Ils étaient là, se parlant sans se crier dessus, sans se battre. Ils avaient une conversation civilisée. Je suis resté bouche bée quelques temps avant de me décider à les interrompre. _

_Quand ils m'ont vu, aucun des deux n'a pipé mot, et quand je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils faisaient là, Harry m'a tout de suite dit que je tombais bien. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Tout d'abord Draco et Harry se parlant calmement, puis voilà qu'on me dit que je tombe bien, alors qu'ils étaient sensés être effrayé à l'idée d'avoir été découvert hors de leur dortoir après le couvre feu._

_Je ne me suis pas énervé tout de suite. Pourquoi je ne sais pas, peut être parce que découvrir Harry et Draco comme ça, m'a fait penser que c'était peut être important. Alors j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là et de quoi ils parlaient. Je m'étais dis que si c'était pour des futilités, la punition serait sévère. Mais je ne sais pas comment, je sentais que c'était important. Et je leur ai demandé de me dire pourquoi je tombais bien._

_C'est de nouveau Harry qui a repris la parole, Draco avait l'air effrayé de voir qu'il allait tout me dire. En même temps il ne connaissait pas encore mon rôle dans l'ordre du Phénix. Et là j'ai compris qu'en effet je tombais bien. Harry venait de m'expliquer qu'ils cherchaient une solution pour que Draco n'ait pas à accomplir la mission que venait de lui confier Voldemort. Sans chercher à comprendre je leur ai demandé de me suivre à mes appartements, pour que l'on puisse en discuter sans risque d'être entendu._

_Une fois arrivé chez moi, nous nous sommes installé et Harry à commencé m'expliquer en détail que Draco ne voulait pas devenir mangemort et qu'il prévoyait de rejoindre l'ordre. Mais qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour ne pas avoir à accomplir sa mission. J'étais fier de Draco, du choix qu'il avait fait. Mais je voyais bien qu'il fallait que je le rassure, car il pensait qu'Harry venait de tout dévoiler à l'un des partisans le plus proche de Voldemort. Alors je lui ais expliqué qu'en réalité j'été espion pour l'ordre et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Que ce qui venait d'être dis ne sortirait pas d'ici. Je leur ais ensuite demandé de retourner dans leurs dortoirs, il se faisait tard. On s'est donné rendez vous le lendemain soir à mes appartements pour essayer de trouver une solution._

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous mine comme ça Severus. Nous avons trouvé une solution. Vous comme moi savions que j'étais condamné, je ne voyais pas d'autre issue. Prévenir le ministère avec certificat médical à l'appui que j'allais mourir, et leurs expliquer que se serais vous qui mettriez fin à mes jours pour protéger Draco était la meilleure solution. Vous ne devriez pas…**

**-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais ceci n'est qu'une infime partie de mes soucis.**

**-Ah ! Alors continuez votre récit mon cher. Je ne vous interromprais plus.**

_Le lendemain, quand ils sont arrivés chez moi, je leur ai dit que vous étiez au courant de la situation. Et que vous cherchiez une solution. Ils étaient rassurés de voir que nous ne laisserions pas tomber Draco. Et nous sommes restés là, à discuter un peu._

_A un moment dans la soirée, Draco s'est mis à me faire des reproches. Il m'a dis que je devrais arrêter de rabrouer sans cesse Harry, que je devais arrêter de faire l'amalgame entre lui et son père. Que je devrais essayer de faire enfin connaissance avec lui, car il est vrai que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, vu que je m'acharnais sur lui sans cesse. Bien évidement, ça ma mis en rogne. Me faire sermonner par Draco devant Harry, m'a un peu froissé dans ma fierté. Je leur ai demandé de partir, chose qu'ils ont fait au plus vite vus mon état colérique menaçant d'éclater sous peu._

_Une fois seul, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai reconnu que je n'avais jamais fait preuve d'objectivité envers Harry. Je l'avais toujours comparé à James Potter, mais ils étaient différent l'un de l'autre, sauf que je n'ai jamais voulu le voir. Une trop grande haine envers James était ancrée en moi. Mais j'ai décidé de changer de comportement vis à vis d'Harry. Bon il m'a fallu deux semaines pour me décider, mais je l'ai fait. _

_J'ai alors demandé aux garçons de passer me voir un soir. Quand ils sont arrivés, j'ai tout de suite présenté des excuses à Harry. Qu'il a accepté. Puis nous avons passé la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Je me suis aperçu finalement que j'avais pleins de points commun avec Harry, et qu'il n'avait effectivement aucune ressemblance avec son père. Les garçons venaient souvent me voir, comme ça, pour a duré toute leur 6ème année. Vous les auriez vu, les anciens ennemis, de vrais gamins des fois. Ils se chamaillaient et s'envoyaient toujours des petites piques. Mais c'était devenu un jeu pour eux. Qui aurait cru qu'ils s'entendraient si bien._

_Ca a continué à leur 7ème année. Puis au fil des semaines, nous passions de plus en plus de soirées tout les trois, nous nous entendions bien. Au début, les garçons ne venaient que le week end, puis au fur et à mesure, ils venaient quasiment tous les jours. Souvent il nous arrivait de nous endormir alors que nous discutions. Du coup, ils avaient laissé quelques affaires de rechange chez moi en cas « d'endormissement involontaire ». Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus, ils dormaient plus souvent chez moi que dans leurs dortoirs. _

_Puis un jour, en ayant marre d'avoir des courbatures dues au fait de dormir à trois assis sur ce satané canapé, j'ai décidé de l'ensorceler pour qu'il se transforme en lit à partir d'une certaine heure. Comme ça, même si nous nous étions endormis, nous étions installés plus confortablement. De ce fait, Harry et Draco, avaient en quelque sorte, emménagé chez moi. Et moi je n'ai rien dis ni rien fait pour empêcher ça. J'ai même été jusqu'à agrandir mon lit et rajouté une armoire pour leurs affaires. Ils n'allaient plus dormir dans leurs dortoirs, ils s'étaient complètement installés chez moi. _

_Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi moi, le terrible professeur Rogue, j'ais laissé faire ça ? La réponse est tellement improbable, effrayante obscène et immorale, qu'elle ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne. J'ai laissé faire ça, car en ayant découvert un peu plus ces deux garçons, je suis tout simplement tombé amoureux d'eux. Et oui, j'ai bien dit d'eux. Moi Severus Rogue, le terrible professeur de Poudlard, je suis amoureux d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malefoy ! Bien sur ils ne sont pas au courant de mes sentiments. Je pense qu'ils m'ont regardé comme un père de substitution. _

**-Je vous choc n'est pas ?**

**-Je ne dirais pas ça non. Disons juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais je ne trouve pas ça choquant. Au contraire.**

**-Comment ça, au contraire ?**

**-Et bien ça me paraît normal, de vous être attaché à ces deux garçons. Nous étions en période de guerre et nous avons tous besoin dans ces cas là, de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Et c'est ce que vous avez fait. Mais je vous en pris, continuez votre récit.**

_Puis l'heure de la bataille finale est arrivée, et j'ai eu peur pour eux comme jamais. Mais ils s'en sont sortis indemne. Puis après ce fut leur fin de scolarité. Et ils sont partis faire leurs études supérieures. Bien sur, ils passent me voir de temps en temps. Je suis sur un petit nuage quand je les vois. Du moins les 5 premières minutes, car après, me revient en mémoire ce que j'ai osé faire. Rien que d'y repenser j'en ai la nausée. Comment ai-je pu être aussi faible et ignoble ? Et ainsi briser ma règle de ne jamais leur faire de mal._

_La première fois, c'est arrivé il y a un an, quand Draco est venu faire un stage d'assistant en DCFM. Le dernier soir, nous avons fêté la fin de son stage, qui s'était très bien passé. Nous avons bu, plus que de raison. Puis je lui ai demandé pourquoi, un si beau jeune homme de 20 ans comme lui, n'avait toujours pas trouvé de jolie fiancée. Il a éclaté de rire, en me disant qu'il ne risquait pas de trouver une future femme étant donné qu'il était gay. Je suis resté ébahi cinq bonnes minutes avant que je ne fasse quelque chose d'idiot. Chose que je n'aurais jamais du faire. J'ai osé l'embrasser ! Bien que surpris au début par mon geste, Draco ne m'a pas repoussé, au contraire il y a répondu. Alors je me suis senti vivre, et j'ai approfondi notre baiser._

_Nos langues ont dansé un lent ballet sensuel, c'était doux, tendre, suave. Nous nous sommes levés, sans interrompre notre baiser, pour rejoindre la chambre. Arrivé au pied du lit, je l'y ai couché en douceur, puis d'un sort, nous ai dévêtus. Je suis parti, aidé de mes lèvres et de ma langue, dans l'exploration de son corps. Mes passages répétés sur sa peau le faisaient gémir sensuellement, et grogner de frustration chaque fois que je passais près de la preuve de son désir, sans jamais y toucher. Ses hanches bougeaient dès que je passais près de son sexe, dans l'espoir que je m'en occupe. Puis je l'ai pris en bouche sans prévenir, lui arrachant un cri d'exaltation. Tout en douceur, je l'ai léché, aspiré, sucé. Draco n'était plus que cris et gémissements. Il a râlé quand j'ai arrêté et que je suis venu l'embrasser de nouveau. Pendant que nous échangions de nouveau un baiser voluptueux, je le préparais à me recevoir. Quand il fut préparé, je m'enfonçais en lui lentement, doucement, pour qu'il ait le temps de s'habituer à moi. C'est lui qui à amorcer le premier va et viens quand il fut prêt. Je l'ai alors suivi dans une douce cadence. Nos corps transpiraient et se réclamaient, encore et toujours plus vite. Mais la douceur restait de mise dans notre corps à corps. Nous avons jouis ensemble, dans un même râle. Nous nous sommes ensuite blottis l'un contre l'autre et nous sommes endormis dans un cocon de douceur._

_Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'étais seul, Draco était parti, je me sentais vide. Mais il m'avait laissé un mot : _

_« Bonjour Sev,_

_Ne te morfond pas pour cette nuit, tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Faisons comme si rien n'était arrivé, oublions ça._

_A bientôt._

_Draco. »_

_Et voilà comment un des plus merveilleux moments de ma vie est devenu ma pire erreur. Et en plus quelque chose que je devais oublier, alors que j'en avais tant rêver. Evidement mon attitude envers Draco ce soir là n'a pas été des plus glorieuse. Et j'aurais pu m'y faire s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry. Car tout comme Draco, Harry avait lui aussi un stage à effectuer en tant que futur professeur de métamorphose. Il est venu à Poudlard deux mois après Draco. Et tout comme avec lui, Harry et moi avons fêté la fin de son stage la veille de son départ. Là aussi nous avons beaucoup bu, trop encore une fois. Mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme avec Draco. _

_C'est Harry qui a mis les pieds dans le plat, si je puis dire. Après un long silence où nous observions tranquillement le feu de cheminé en finissant nos verres, il a pris la parole. Et de but en blanc, il m'a dit qu'il était gay. Je suis resté stoïque, je n'ai rien dis, et surtout je n'ai rien fait. Pas un geste, pas comme avec Draco. Puis il m'a avoué qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie depuis de long mois, pas même une aventure d'un soir, et qu'il ressentait un certains manque. Voyant que je ne disais rien, il m'a demandé pourquoi je vivais seul, pourquoi ne me voyait-il jamais avec une femme. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui répondre qu'il ne me verrait jamais avec l'une d'entre elles, vu que je préfère les hommes. Cette situation me rappelait étrangement ma discussion avec Draco, mais les rôles étaient inversés. Il ne me répondu qu'un vague « Ah ! Ok je comprends mieux. » Je me mis à me féliciter intérieurement d'avoir résisté à la tentation qui était assise près de moi. Du moins jusqu'à…_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, alors que nous allions nous coucher, ne me saute dessus et ne m'embrasse avec force. Là toute ma résistance a cédée. Et nos langues se sont rencontrées. C'était un baiser sauvage, brutal et passionné. Nos gestes se faisaient avec force et bestialité. Il m'avait coincé contre le mur du salon, ses mains parcouraient mon corps et arrachaient mes vêtements pendant notre échange buccal. Je ne restais pas en reste, et le déshabillait moi aussi. Une fois qu'il eu enlevé ma dernière barrière de tissus, il se laissât glisser devant moi. Et tout en me fixant dans les yeux, il se mit à jouer avec ma verge fièrement dressée. Il l'a léchait puis soufflait dessus, puis la polissait de sa langue en la léchant comme on lèche une glace. Mes mains avaient enserré ses cheveux, je me sentais flotter, mais j'ai cru défaillir quand il s'est enfin décider à me prendre en bouche avec voracité. Pendant qu'il, me suçait, me léchais, m'aspirait entièrement, il me maintenait par les hanches en m'enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. Puis ses doigts s'aventurèrent vers mon intimité, il m'en introduisit d'abord un premier. Et pour pallier à la douleur qu'il pouvait me causer, il accéléra la cadence de sa bouche. Seulement quelques minutes après en avoir mis un deuxième, je sentais qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, alors je lui ai fait signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Je savais que j'aurais mal, car je n'étais pas assez préparé, mais je ne pouvais le faire attendre plus longtemps. Il s'est alors redressé et m'a embrassé à pleine bouche, la douceur n'étant toujours pas de mise. Puis il m'a soulevé et pénétré d'un coup, mes jambes l'entourant et ses mains me maintenant. La douleur était bien présente, comme je m'y attendais, mais il m'a laissé le temps de m'habitué à lui et à commencé ses vas et vient que lorsque j'ai amorcé le premier mouvement. Notre corps à corps s'est déchaîné ensuite, se fut violent, brutal, frénétique, mais tellement intense. Nous sommes venus rapidement en nous affalant par terre. Nous étions tellement rompu, que nous nous sommes endormi à même le sol, imbriqué l'un dans l'autre._

_Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'étais plus au sol, mais dans mon lit, seul, encore une fois. Je me sentais vide de nouveau. Puis je me suis mis à me remémorer ces deux nuits. Autant Draco pouvait faire preuve de tendresse, autant Harry lui faisait preuve de sauvagerie. C'est fou comme ils peuvent être différent et se compléter parfaitement. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Puis mon regard s'est porté sur l'oreiller près de moi, et devinez quoi ? Il y avait un mot dessus, un mot d'Harry qui disait :_

_« Salut Sev,_

_Je suis désolé pour mon comportement de cette nuit, je n'aurais pas du te sauter dessus comme ça. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Si je ne reçois aucune lettre de toi d'ici une semaine, je comprendrais que tu me pardonnes, dans le cas contraire je pense que je peux m'attendre à recevoir une beuglante._

_Si tu acceptes de me pardonner, nous ferons comme si rien ne s'était passé, je pense que c'est le mieux._

_A bientôt (j'espère)_

_Harry. »_

_Encore une fois on me demandait d'oublier un des plus merveilleux moments de ma vie. Quand à lui pardonner, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, c'était moi le seul fautif, je ne lui envoyais donc pas de beuglante et tout revint à la normal. _

_Enfin presque, parce qu'aujourd'hui, ils sont passés me voir, ils avaient une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer. Figurez vous qu'ils ont enfin compris leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Ils s'aiment. Ils ont décidé d'emménager ensemble à la fin de leurs études. Ils n'auront peut être pas de travail tout de suite, mais leurs rentes pourront pallier à ça. Oh, bien sur ils m'ont dit qu'ils passeraient me voir souvent, mais je sais ce que c'est. Au début on se voit régulièrement, puis les visites s'espacent, et on fini par se voir qu'aux grandes occasions. En sommes je vais bientôt les voir de moins en moins, jusqu'à quasiment plus, et je ne sais pas si je le supporterais. _

**-Je vous effraie n'est ce pas ? Ce que je viens de vous raconter est horrible hein ? J'ai abusé d'eux, j'ai eu des rapports que je n'aurais pas du avoir avec eux. C'est vrai quoi je suis un homme de 40 ans et j'ai couché avec deux jeunes hommes qui n'en ont que 20. Ils pourraient être mes fils, mais moi j'ai couché avec eux et je les aime. Quel triste spectacle n'est ce pas, la déchéance d'un des espions le plus célèbre, amoureux transi de deux des plus grands héros de la guerre, et qui ne verra jamais son amour lui être rendu. C'est affligeant n'est ce pas ? Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas m'aider !**

**-…**

**-Albus ? Mais pourquoi pleurez vous donc ?**

**-Parce qu'au risque de vous dérouter, je trouve votre histoire magnifique, et énormément triste. Oh non, je ne vous trouve pas ignoble, j'ai de la compassion pour vous. Car vivre un, ou du moins dans votre cas, deux amours sans retour, cela doit être douloureux. Et non vous n'êtes pas immorale ou obscène, je vous rappel que ces garçons, sont certes jeune, mais majeur. Ce qu'ils ont fait avec vous n'a rien de scandaleux. Au contraire je trouve ça beau, tant d'amour partagé.**

**-Partagé ? Mais vous déraillez mon cher ! Il n'y a pas eu d'amour partagé, juste du sexe. Doux ou brutal, mais juste du sexe. Arrêtez de voir des choses qui n'existent pas.**

**-Comme vous voulez mon cher, comme vous voulez. Bien, il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Vous en avez besoin.**

**-C'est ça, foutez moi la paix, maintenant que vous avez eu vos réponses.**

**-Bonne nuit Severus.**

OoOoOoOoOo

**Juin 2002**

**-Bonsoir Albus.**

**-Bonsoir Severus. Vous vouliez me parler ?**

**-Oui, je voulais vous remercier.**

**-Me remercier pour quoi mon cher ?**

**-Je sais que c'est grâce à vous. Que je vous dois tout.**

**-Oh ça ! Je vois. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose vous savez, j'ai juste convaincu Minerva de prendre sa retraite de professeur et de vous rendre votre poste de professeur de potion. Il lui fallait donc pour ça deux remplaçants. Et nous en connaissions deux.**

**-Et quels professeurs ! Ils sont doués n'est ce pas ? Vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**-Si, je pense que j'ai bien fait de convaincre Minerva. C'est vrai qu'ils excellent dans leurs cours.**

**-Et les élèves sont fous d'eux !**

**-Mais dites moi mon cher Severus, me raconteriez vous ce qu'il c'est réellement passé cette année ?**

**-Je ne sais pas si je devrais, mais je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Vous n'avez jamais parlé à qui que se soit de notre conversation il y a un an, donc je peux bien vous conter la fin.**

_Pendant les vacances d'été qui suivirent la « bonne nouvelle » des garçons, je me suis renfermé encore plus sur moi même. Je suis resté à Poudlard, je traversais une phase dépressive et je ne voulais voir personne. Mais une semaine avant la rentrée, Minerva a voulu faire une réunion pour nous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs. Celui qui la remplacerait et celui qui reprendrait le cours de DCFM._

_Quand je suis arrivé dans le bureau de Minerva, je suis allé m'installer au fond, face à la fenêtre, sans adresser un bonsoir à quiconque. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur. Puis elle a commencé son topo en nous expliquant qu'elle désirait se consacrer entièrement à la direction de l'école et laissais donc sa place d'enseignante à un nouvel arrivant. Puis elle expliqua aussi que je reprendrais les ours de potions et qu'un jeune professeur prendrait ma place en DCFM. C'est alors que de légers coups discrets résonnèrent sur la porte. Sûrement les dits nouveaux enseignants. Je ne me retournais pas et continuais d'observer le paysage pendant qu'elle les fit entrer._

_Je ne me retournai que lorsque je m'aperçu du silence qui régnait dans le bureau. Pourquoi un tel silence face à l'arrivée des nouveaux ? Cela avait attiré ma curiosité. Mal m'en prit. Je me retrouvais face à Harry et Draco. Mon cœur a raté quelques battements, mais je retrouvais mon masque impassible assez rapidement. Ils m'adressèrent un léger signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire. La réunion dura encore à peu près une demi-heure. Au moment de retourner à mes appartements, j'essayais d les éviter, mais ils m'attendaient. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'arrêter à leur hauteur. C'est Draco qui prit la parole en premier._

_-Bonsoir Severus. Surpris n'est ce pas ?_

_-Bonsoir. Oui assez surpris en effet._

_- Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Bien, merci._

_Il régnait une atmosphère pesante, je sentais comme une gêne._

_- Nous inviterais-tu chez toi pour discuter un peu ?_

_-Euh, je suis désolé, mais là ce n'est pas possible. Il me reste pleins de cours à préparer._

_-Ah, bon alors demain peut être ?_

_-Oui pourquoi pas, je vous ferais signe. Je dois y aller excusez moi. A bientôt._

_Je me précipitais le plus rapidement possible tout en restant stoïque vers mes appartements. Je ne pouvais pas les voir. Cela me faisait trop mal au cœur. Il fallait que je les évite à tout pris. Et j'y parvins, du moins pendant les trois premiers mois. Mais arrivé aux vacances de noël, je n'ais pas pu leur échapper._

_Ils m'attendaient près du tableau de mes appartements, cachés de ma vue. Quand j'ai ouvert le passage, ils se sont engouffrés derrière moi et ont refermé derrière eux._

_-Alors Severus, tu nous évite ?_

_-Mais non Harry. Je suis tout simplement débordé cette année. Vous savez, ça fait un moment que je ne pas fait cours de potions, il faut que je me prépare plus qu'avant._

_-Bien alors tu ne refuseras pas une petite soirée en notre compagnie puisque nous sommes là._

_-Non, bien sur que non, voyons. Allez y installez vous, je vais nous servir à boire._

_Je me fis la remarque qu'en fin de compte, passer une soirée avec eux me ferais le plus grand bien. Même si ca n'allait pas être le genre de soirée que j'aurais aimait. Mais au moins leur présence me ferait du bien. Je retournais vers eux et m'installais avec eux sur le canapé. Ils m'avaient laissé la place du milieu. Je me retrouvais donc avec Draco à ma droite et Harry à ma gauche. Nous nous sommes mis à parler de tout et de rien. En passant de leurs nouvelles carrières de professeur à la nouvelle mode vestimentaire des jeunes sorcières. Nous avons descendus pas mal d'alcool et nous avons fini par sombrer dans le sommeil. Bien évidemment, mon canapé étant toujours ensorcelé, il s'est donc transformé en lit._

_Au cours de la nuit, je me suis réveillé car j'avis l'impression qu'un chat, voir même deux, avaient élu domicile chez moi et qu'ils me faisaient la toilette. Mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'est un tout autre spectacle qui m'attendait. Au lieu de chats, il s'agissait de Draco et Harry qui parcouraient mon corps avec leurs langues et leurs bouches. Je n'osais pas bouger. Quand ils se sont aperçu que j'étais réveillé, ils sont venus m'embrasser goulument à tour de rôle. Là mon esprit à rendu l'âme. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Ils étaient en train de réaliser mon plus cher désir, comment réussir à lutter contre la raison dans ce cas là. _

_J'ai donc commencé à répondre à leurs avances, je les ai embrassés tour à tour. Je me suis occupé de chaque parcelle de leurs corps, sans jamais délaissé l'un ou l'autre. J'étais attentif à leurs moindres réactions. Leurs soupirs et gémissements était pour moi la plus belles des mélodies. Puis j'ai commencé à m'occuper plus sérieusement de la virilité de Draco, alors qu'Harry s'occupait de la mienne. Draco était à califourchon sur mon torse, dos à Harry qui lui était sur mes jambes. Je faisais à Draco les mêmes mouvements que me faisait Harry. Mais sachant que personne ne s'occupait du désir d'Harry, je savais qu'il allait bientôt me préparer à le recevoir, alors du coup je commençais à préparer Draco pour qu'il me reçoive. Quand Harry le remarqua, il ne se fit pas prier et je sentis un doigt s'insinuer en moi. Quand Draco et moi fumes prêt, je relâchais le sexe de Draco et le retournais pour qu'il soit à quatre pattes devant moi. Harry avait lui aussi relâché mon membre et attendait que nous soyons prêts. Je me mis derrière Draco et le pénétrais lentement, ne voulant pas le blesser. Une fois que je fus entièrement en lui, Harry se mis lui aussi derrière moi et me pénétra. C'est Draco qui a amorcé le premier coup de rein. Puis tout s'est enchainé. Nous suivions tout les trois le même rythme, la même cadence. Mes doigts suivaient le mouvement sur le membre de Draco que j'avais repris en main. C'est lui qui s'est libéré en premier, je l'ai suivi, les muscles de son anus se resserrant sur moi eurent raison de ma jouissance. Et quand les miens firent de même, Harry nous suivit dans notre extase. Aucuns mots n'a été prononcés ensuite, nous nous sommes endormi tous les trois._

_Je me suis réveillé le premier, et je dois dire que j'ai été saisi par le tableau qui s'offrait à moi. Un tableau idyllique, du moins de mon avis. Le tableau que j'aurais aimé voir tout les jours mais qui m'étais inaccessible. J'avais dans mes bras les deux hommes que j'aimais. Harry à ma gauche, Draco à ma droite. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre appuyé sur chacune de mes épaules, se faisant face. Leurs mains étaient jointes et posées sur mon ventre. Je profitais de ce moment, je ne voulais pas les réveiller. Je les observais l'un après l'autre, ils étaient beau. Puis j'ai senti qu'ils se réveillaient, alors je me suis mis à fixer le plafond. Ils étaient réveillé, mais aucun des deux ne pris la parole, alors je posais la question qui me démangeait._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_Toujours en fixant le plafond, j'attendais une réponse qui ne venait pas. Le silence gardait son droit. Je tentais alors une autre approche._

_-N'êtes vous pas heureux, pour que vous fassiez ça ?_

_Et là, d'un même élan, ils répondirent simultanément._

_-Non !_

_-Si !_

_-Enfin, si._

_-Enfin, non._

_Je restais perplexe quand à leurs réponses contradictoires. Ne pouvaient-ils pas être du même avis au moins une fois ? Voyant que je ne disais rien, Draco commença à m'expliquer._

_-En fait Sev, si nous sommes heureux, enfin en parti. Pour être totalement heureux, il nous manque un petit quelque chose._

_Comme je ne les questionnais pas sur ce quelque chose, Harry pris la suite des explications._

_-Tu sais Sev, Draco et moi nous sommes racontés notre aventure avec toi. Mais bizarrement, nous n'étions pas jaloux l'un de l'autre, mais du fait de ne pas avoir été présent. Comment dire ? Draco regrette de ne pas avoir été lors de notre nuit, et moi lors de votre nuit. C'est là que nous avons compris ce qui n'allait pas. _

_-Nous avons beau nous aimer, nous ne nous sentons pas au complet. En fait, que se soit Harry ou moi, nous nous aimons autant que nous t'aimons. Tu es la chose, ou plutôt devrais je dire, la personne qui nous manque. Pour que nous soyons heureux totalement, il faudrait que tu nous aimes. L'un comme l'autre et autant l'un que l'autre._

_-Crois tu que tu pourrais nous aimer ? Au moins un tout petit peu ?_

_Là, je partis dans un grand éclat de rire. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Mes nerfs me lâchaient. Venaient-ils réellement de me dire ce que je souhaitais entendre le plus au monde ? Voyant que mon fou rire gagnait en puissance, ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement et me fusillaient du regard._

_-Pourrais tu avoir au moins la décence de ne pas te foutre de notre gueule et ainsi bafouer nos sentiments s'il te plait ?_

_Cette phrase de Draco stoppa net mon fou rire. Je sentais qu'ils étaient blessés de ma réaction. Une fois calmé, je pris une grande inspiration et me lançais._

_-Je ne pense pas pouvoir accéder à votre demande. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aimer ne serais ce qu'un tout petit peu. Désolé. Cela n'est pas possible, car ça fait plus de trois ans déjà que je vous aime. Et pas qu'un peu. L'un comme l'autre et autant l'un que l'autre._

_Il y eu un moment de flottement après ma déclaration. Puis quand ils ont enfin réalisé la portée de mes paroles, ils m'ont sauté dessus._

**-Voilà Albus, vous savez tout. Depuis nous vivons heureux tout les trois. Et ce grâce à vous. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.**

**-La seule façon de me remercier, est de continuer à être heureux.**

**-Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre, j'aurais voulu que vous soyez toujours vivant Albus. Car je vous aurais demandé d'être mon témoin. Et oui, Harry, Draco et moi allons nous marier. D'ailleurs je crois savoir que c'est grâce à vous aussi que c'est possible. Je vous remercie pour ça aussi.**

**-Ah ça par contre Severus, ce n'est pas pour vous que je me suis battu. Mais pour Melle Lovegood. Car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette guerre a eu de drôles de conséquences. Nous avons vu apparaître depuis la fin de la guerre beaucoup de ménages à trois. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls Harry, Draco et vous. Pendant cette sombre période, beaucoup de jeunes gens se sont rapprochés. Beaucoup ont cherché quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.**

**-Melle Lovegood ? Un ménage à trois ?**

**- Oui, figurez-vous qu'elle, ainsi que Mr Londubat et Mr Zabini sont amoureux. Ils vivent ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre.**

**-Ca alors, je ne m'y attendais pas !**

**-Mais ce n'est pas le seul ménage à trois de personnes que vous connaissez. Il y a aussi Melle Bulstrode, Mr Goyle et Mr Crabbe. Ainsi que Melle Parkinson et messieurs Weasley Fréderic et George.**

**-Merlin, nous avons affaire à une invasion de ménage à trois.**

**-Et oui mon cher ami. Sur ce je vous laisse Severus. Je pense que vos biens aimés doivent vous attendre.**

**-Oui vous avez raison, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer. Merci, merci encore Albus pour toute votre aide.**

**-Vous voyez, vous m'aviez dis que je ne pourrais pas vous aider, vous avez eu tort. Au revoir mon cher ami, et passez le bonjour à Harry et Draco.**

**FIN**

**

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas, laissez une tite review.**


End file.
